Besaid
Besaid is a location from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a small island at the southernmost point of the world of Spira. Tidus washes ashore on the beach following his second encounter with Sin. The island features a large beach and seaport, a small village surrounded by forests and waterfalls, and Besaid Temple. It is the childhood home of Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Chappu. Besaid is the home base of the Besaid Aurochs, one of the six blitzball teams of Spira. The Crusaders have a presence in the village and are charged with guarding the Temple. The only populated area on Besaid Island, the village is a small settlement famous for the fabrics and clothes it produces. Long ago it was a Machina City that was destroyed by Sin; the ruins of the city can be seen throughout the island. The Temple of Yevon in Besaid is where the aeon, Valefor, is obtained from the temple's fayth, a young girl. It is here Yuna completes her studies and becomes a summoner. In the English localization, Besaid is . Story ''Final Fantasy X'' When Braska visited Besaid on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin, he thought the island would be a great place to raise a family and asked Auron to bring his daughter Yuna there after Sin was calmed. Although Auron could not fulfill this promise himself, he entrusted the task to Kimahri Ronso, who found Yuna in Bevelle and brought her to the island where she grew up with Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu. Tidus washes on the shore of Besaid and is found by the Besaid Aurochs blitzball team who were training on the shore. Tidus impresses the team captain, Wakka, with his blitzball skills and Wakka decides to take Tidus under his wing. Tidus appears disoriented and claims to hail from Zanarkand, but as he was a victim of Sin's attack Wakka puts it down to Tidus being disoriented by Sin's toxin. Wakka takes Tidus to the village and introduces him to the temple where a summoner is praying for the fayth. Tidus gets concerned when he hears the summoner hasn't been back for a long time, and decides to venture deeper into the temple to check on them. He comes across Lulu and Kimahri who are not happy to see him there as only the summoners and their guardians are allowed to enter the heart of the temple, but the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opens and Yuna stumbles out, having obtained her first aeon, Valefor, and thus become a full-fledged summoner. Yuna summons Valefor to awe the crowds outside the temple and is set to embark on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin the next day. Tidus is to go with her and her guardians to Luca as Wakka thinks Tidus will find someone who knows him in the upcoming blitzball tournament. Wakka gives Tidus a sword that used to belong to Chappu, Wakka's brother, who was killed by Sin. During the festivities over the night Lulu berates Wakka's interest in Tidus, claiming he is only helping him because Tidus looks like Chappu. The next day, Yuna sets out to the next destination on her pilgrimage, Kilika. After Yuna defeats Sin for good, all of Besaid is seen celebrating. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm In the two years following Sin's defeat and Yevon's collapse, two factions called the Youth League and New Yevon have risen to support the people of Spira. Meanwhile, Yuna has returned to living a quiet life in Besaid. She is frequently visited by her cousin Rikku, members from the Youth League and New Yevon who wish to persuade Yuna to join their respective causes, and people from all over Spira who seek advice from the high summoner. One day, Rikku comes to visit and shows Yuna a sphere that Kimahri found on Mt. Gagazet, depicting a man who resembles Tidus in prison demanding to "see the summoner". Knowing that Yuna would want to find out more, Rikku invites her to go on another journey. Despite Wakka's objections, Yuna decides to join Rikku as a sphere hunter. As Wakka rushes off to get Lulu, Yuna insists that she and Rikku leave now. Soon after, Yuna joins the sphere hunter group, the Gullwings, and embarks on a new adventure. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The village has remained much the same as it was seen during the time of Sin. It is a peaceful place and has resisted the influence of New Yevon and the Youth League. Wakka and Lulu live in Besaid, now married and expecting their first child. Yuna is apprehensive about returning to the village as she ran off without a word to join the Gullwings, but Lulu and Wakka accept her new way of life. The Aurochs have joined up with Youth League and Beclem from the organization is sent to train them, but he is unhappy with the recruits' carefree attitude and is disappointed to find Wakka, of whom he had heard great things of, lackluster in person. Wakka ventures into the caves near the beach looking for a sphere, but gets saved by the Gullwings without finding it. Beclem berates Yuna saying that summoners are worthless, and Yuna proves her worth by taking part in Beclem's Gunner's Gauntlet challenge. Later on fiends pour out of the Chamber of the Fayth in the temple and although Beclem wants to burn the temple to the ground to stop the infestation, Wakka objects and ventures into the temple alone to stop the fiends. He is saved by the Gullwings who defeat the possessed Valefor in the Chamber of the Fayth and stop the fiend outbreak. Afterward, Wakka decides to take better care of himself as he is about to become a father. Beclem agrees to leave the temple alone, and later departs the island, having somewhat changed his mind about Wakka. Wakka and Lulu's baby is born and Wakka names him Vidina. If Yuna asks the fayth to bring Tidus back to her at the end of her quest, he wakes up at the ocean off the coast of Besaid and surfaces just as the Gullwings' airship, the Celsius, lands on the beach. Yuna rushes up to Tidus and together they set off to meet the crowd that has gathered on the shore to welcome the pair home. ''Final Fantasy X -Will- A year later, Chuami and Kurgum are being sent to Besaid by Baralai, the leader of Spiran Council, to meet with Yuna. In Besaid, Chuami and Kurgum meet Lulu and Wakka, who take them to Yuna. Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of a shoopuf at the Moonflow that was supposed to be dead but has mysteriously reappeared, causing Yuna to believe the shoopuf had been "beckoned". Kurgum tells Yuna she must accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Spiran Council. In Bevelle, they meet with Tidus who now resides there and after Tidus and Yuna break up, Chuami and Kurgum part ways with the latter accompanying Yuna and Wakka, and the former returning to Besaid with Tidus. Locations Besaid Village ;Houses The three tents located on the right house the villagers, each one holding their own set of goods. The first house to the right when the player enters the village stores what looks to be hunting equipment. The second tent just after that one is where Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina (''X-2) live. This was most likely Yuna's home as well, before she became a summoner. Inside, there is a table with decorative items placed neatly on its surface, a bed that both Tidus and Yuna rest on in the players' first visit for both games, and a wide cushioned seat that Lulu is often found sitting on in X-2. There is always something cooking on the stove located beside a wall that holds countless pots, pans, jars, and more ware for food. The last tent is one with many fabrics and equipment to make and customize it. Some of the residents can be seen working on these machines. ;Shop The first tent to the left when the player enters the village, items and accessories can be bought and sold here. The shopkeeper girl's dog finds Valefor a new Overdrive in Final Fantasy X if she is spoken to first. ;Crusader's Lodge The second tent to the left when the player enters the village. In Final Fantasy X, it holds a save sphere and serves as a resting area for the crusaders that guard the island. ;Besaid Temple A temple that stores the fayth of Valefor. Before it lies the Cloister of Trials. Summoners are required to pray to every fayth in all of the temples in Spira in order to obtain the Final Aeon. After the Eternal Calm, the fayth disappear, making this temple a place of mere faith for the loyal followers of Yevon. Secret Areas *'Besaid Falls' Treasure lies beneath one of the bridges. In Final Fantasy X, the player must enter through airship. In X-2, Yuna can simply jump from a small space just before the first bridge. *'Besaid Ruins 1' *'Besaid Ruins 2' *'Cave' (Final Fantasy X-2) Introduced in Chapter 1 as a new area in Spira to be explored in Final Fantasy X-2, the completion of its mission is required to advance in the game. To the first right of the cave, just after the entrance/exit, there is a wall guarding a treasure - its lock can be broken with four ciphers. Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Affection Mechanics *After speaking to Yuna for the first time, Tidus is asked by Wakka "She's cute, ya?" Replying "Yeah!" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. *As in every other location, when the party is spread out, the one Tidus talks to first gains affection points. Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving activating Glyphs, pushing pedestals and replacing spheres. The Destruction Sphere of Besaid is required in order to get Anima of Baaj Temple. Valefor's second Overdrive After leaving the village the first time, the group can come back to get Valefor's new Overdrive Energy Blast by talking to a dog in the village in the weaving tent. The player must first hear from the girl in the item shop that it dug up an item, which can be accomplished by buying an item from her. Dark Valefor Once the party has gained control of the airship, should they decide to revisit the village, Dark Valefor will be summoned at the entrance and will attack. This is available only in the International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Gunner's Gauntlet Gunner's Gauntlet is a minigame where the player must kill monsters and make it in time to the end of the track. It becomes available in Chapter 2. The better the player's score, the better rewards they can reap. Alternate version of the game is also available for play within the Cloister of Trials later on in the game. Search Sphere Quest The Besaid Key item unlocks the chest in a room in Besaid Temple that contains a Search Sphere. The item is available from the Besaid Village shop for 900,000 gil since the start of the game, but the player can get it for free from a mission in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in Chapter 3 or Chapter 5 where the Gullwings must free tourists that have got lost in the cave. The shopkeeper eventually says the key has been sold to a traveler, but if the player reloads their game and inquires about the key again it may be offered for buying again. The Search Sphere only works on Besaid and once the player leaves they'll have to return to same room and regain it. After obtaining the Search Sphere and exiting the temple, there will be a blue orb in lower right of the screen. Holding when walking makes a blue bar eject from the orb. These can be used to find four spheres scattered across Besaid. When the player is close to a sphere, the bar will start 'pulsating' and when the player is almost on the sphere the bar will flash red. Pressing here will have Yuna will dig out the sphere which can be used as a camera to view the nearby area. D-pad moves the camera around, zooms in three times and then resets, and leaves the screen. The first sphere is on the path between a shop and a lodge that is grayed out on the left side of the minimap. The sphere is buried in the ruined structure. Using the sphere the player should zoom in on the roof of Besaid Temple. Above the entrance there is a green ball with a number on it. The second sphere is outside the village on the slope hidden in the ground. The player should direct the sphere to the upper left to find a green numbered ball above some trees. The third sphere is found in the waterfall area before the first bridge. Walking southwest from the bridge the sphere is at the 12th pole on Yuna's right. With the sphere the player should look below the waterfall to find a green numbered ball. The fourth sphere is in the valley that is normally a dead-end area. With the uncovered sphere the player should look to the right to a sole palm tree in the distance. It has the green ball on top of it. With all the numbers on the balls marked down the player should head to the cave where Wakka was found in Chapter 1 and there is a door that requires a code right by the entrance. Punch in the code from the green balls unlocks new part of the dungeon where the player will find an Ether and the Raging Giant Garment Grid. CommSpheres When the player visits Besaid in Chapter 3, Shinra will install a CommSphere outside the tent where Wakka and Lulu live. In Chapter 4, Yuna can view scenes through it. The first time the player uses the CommSpheres they get four locations: Besaid, Kilika, Mushroom Rock Road and Bevelle. If the player views the Besaid sphere they can have a conversation with Wakka. After speaking to Paine on the deck of Celsius and then checking with Shinra, the player will get more CommSpheres and can view more scenes in the Besaid sphere. The player can witness two children playing hide and seek, a dog looking around the CommSphere, Wakka coming out from a tent to have a conversation with, the Aurochs practicing blitzball and one of the players hitting another player with the ball, and Beclem telling the Aurochs to stop playing around. Eventually if the player looks away from the Aurochs practicing a blitzball will knock out the CommSphere. After finding Tobli in the Moonflow the player can view more scenes. The player can talk to Beclem, speak with Lulu and Wakka about their baby, talk to the Aurochs and witness the Aurochs interviewing Wakka. Eventually the scene will be of just Wakka walking around and the village dog will eventually break the sphere. To get Episode Complete (see below) for the Besaid Area the player should view the scene where Beclem talks about leaving Besaid, which is available for viewing after finding Tobli in the Moonflow. Chocobo Treasures Sending a chocobo to Besaid to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Missions Where's Wakka :This is a compulsory mission in Chapter 1 required to complete the game. Wakka sure is acting weird. And now he's gone off to some cave? Gather clues from the villagers and track him down! Maybe you'll find treasure along the way... *'Objective': Find Wakka, and maybe something else... *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate. *'Reward': White Mage dressphere, Besaid Sphere and Protection Halo Garment Grid. Run the Gunner's Gauntlet Chapter 2 :This is not a compulsory mission. Gun down fiends and make your way to the beach within the time limit! Score high and put Beclem's score to shame. *'Objective': Score more then 500 points and make your way to the beach. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. *'Reward': Enigma Plate Garment Grid. Protect Besaid Temple! Chapter 3 :This is a compulsory mission required to complete the game. Fiends have appeared deep within the temple where Yuna first trained. Get rid of them before Beclem sets fire to the entire place! *'Objective': Purge the fiends from the temple. *'Unlock': Becomes available at beginning of Chapter Three. *'Reward': None Episode Complete To get Episode Complete for the Besaid area the player must view CommSphere scenes until Beclem mentions his departure in Chapter 4. This is possible after finding Tobli in the Moonflow. In Chapter 5 the player will find Beclem at the dock and get the War Buddy sphere to give to Wakka, completing the Besaid episode. It is not necessary to visit Besaid in Chapter 2 or participate in the Gunner's Gauntlet to achieve Episode Complete. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *The Moon Crest for Yuna's Celestial Weapon, Nirvana is found in a small alcove on the beach. *The Besaid Falls hidden area houses a chest containing a Dragoon Lance for Kimahri. *The hidden areas of the Ruins yield a Victorious armor for Rikku and a Murasame for Auron. *The Jecht Sphere for Auron's Overdrive is located at the front of the Temple to the right. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Twilight Rain, a special item for Yuna's special dressphere, Floral Fallal, can be found under a bridge at the waterfalls in Chapter 5. *The White Mage dressphere can be found at Wakka's Cave during the "Where's Wakka?" mission in Chapter 1. *With the help of mini CommSpheres, the player can find the code to get into the second area of Wakka's Cave, where an Ether can be found on the path, and at the top, the player can find the Raging Giant Garment Grid. The Besaid Key is required. Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Besaid Village Shop After the battle with Kimahri After gaining the airship The shop now sells weapons and armor with three empty slots. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Water *Piranha *Piranha x2 Land *Condor, Water Flan *Dingo, Condor *Dingo, Condor, Water Flan *Dingo, Water Flan *Garuda *Water Flan *??? (Boss) After Airship *Dark Valefor (Boss) (International, PAL and HD Remaster versions only) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter One *Iron Giant x1 *Coyote x1, Purpurea x1 *Coyote x2 *Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Purpurea x1 *Chocobo x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x2 *Coyote x4 *Sahagin x3 *Sallet x2 *Sahagin x1, Sallet x1 *Coeurl x1, Sallet x1 *Flame Dragon x1 (Boss) Chapter Two *Iron Giant x1 *Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1, Purpurea x1 *Coyote x3 *Coyote x2, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Flan Azul x1 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x2 *Coyote x1, Purpurea x2 *Coyote x4 *Flan Azul x2 *Purpurea x2 *Chocobo x1, Coyote x3 *Sahagin x3 *Coeurl x1, Sallet x2 *Barbuta x1, Sahagin x1 *Lesser Drake x2 *Coeurl x1, Lesser Drake x1 Chapter Three *Purpurea x2 *Gemini x1 *Malboro x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1 *Barbuta x2 *Cephalotus x1 *Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x1, Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x2, Chocobo x1 *Cephalotus x1, Chocobo x1 *Gemini x1, Watcher-A x1 *Malboro x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x2, Watcher-A x1 *Cephalotus x1, Watcher-S x1 *Pairika x2 *Haunt x2 *Haunt x2, Zurvan x1 *Zurvan x2 *Flame Dragon x1 *Spine Drake x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-R x1 *Valefor x1 (Boss) Note: Watcher-A, R, and S will not appear after the Machina Panzer boss is defeated. Chapter Five *Gemini x1 *Malboro x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1 *Barbuta x3 *Varan x2 *Cephalotus x1 *Cephalotus x2 *Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x1, Chocobo x1 *Barbuta x2, Chocobo x1 *Cephalotus x2, Chocobo x1 *Gemini x1, Watcher-A x1 *Malboro x1, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Cephalotus x1, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x3 *Varan x2, Watcher-A x1 *Dolmen x1, Watcher-S x1 *Flame Dragon x1 *Spine Drake x2, Watcher-R x1 *Barbuta x1, Spine Drake x1, Watcher-A x1 *Queen Coeurl x2, Watcher-S x1 *Barbuta x1, Queen Coeurl x1, Watcher-R x1 Note: Watcher-A, R, and S will only appear before the Machina Panzer boss is defeated. Musical Themes ''Final Fantasy X'' "Besaid Island" is the theme for the Besaid Island, and was composed by Masashi Hamauzu. The piece was one of sixteen tracks selected from the original soundtrack to be re-arranged by Hamauzu in the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X album. The music played in Besaid Village is "Spira Unplugged" and "Yuna's Theme" is played on the beach of Besaid. Both tracks incorporate the melody from "Suteki da ne" to varying degrees. The choral "Hymn of the Fayth" is played in Besaid Temple. Hamauzu returned to remaster the theme for Final Fantasy X HD Remaster. "The original Final Fantasy X was already a complete experience, so there was no reason to alter the soundtrack dramatically," Hamauzu has explained. "However, it wouldn't be interesting to treat all songs in this manner. Additionally, because the Besaid theme was my original composition and arrangement, I took it upon myself to evolve the song and make it better.Spira Unplugged: Behind Final Fantasy 10 HD's remastered soundtrack at Polygon.com ''Final Fantasy X-2'' "Besaid" is the new theme for the Besaid Island, including the village, and was composed by Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi. It is a calm track which starts as a piano solo, but later more instruments appear although the piano is the main instrument. Certain parts of "Besaid" are integrated into "Epilogue - A Reunion!". Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers of ''Final Fantasy XIV was named Besaid. Currently, it is part of the Balmung server along with Fabul. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Besaid. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Besaid is present as a room for preset characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile'' The Besaid and Kilika islands form a stage in this crossover between Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy. Gallery Etymology The word "Besaid" is derived from word beside which describes island's calm and passive nature. Trivia *The PAL version of Final Fantasy X reuses two lines of dialog of two non-player characters from the fireplace scene in Besaid Village after the battle with Dark Valefor. The reused lines are "You're a bad man!" and "Stay away from the summoner!" *In Final Fantasy X-2, the good ending shows a crowd on the beach of Besaid. This is strange considering the size of the village and the low numbers of people met in Final Fantasy X and its sequel. *The Yevon script on the walls in the Cloister of Trials in Final Fantasy X spells out the route of the pilgrimage: Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Macalania, Bevelle, Zanarkand, Sin. There is also Yevon script on the temple that mentions Baaj. *While brainstorming elements of the world for Final Fantasy X, Yoshinori Kitase wanted the color palate for Besaid Village to be colorful.Interview with Final Fantasy Director Yoshinori Kitase and Art Director Yusuke Naora — Denkiphile.com References de:Besaid es:Besaid fr:Besaid vi:Besaid Category:Islands Category:Temples Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations